After the Clans
by Emberwind8
Summary: After the four Clans died off, the few survivors banded together with rogues and loners to recreate the Clans. After many many moons, they have divided into three new Clans: OceanClan, ForestClan, and SunClan. With the cats living at the sun drown place, there are many different challenges they must overcome. Completely OC. Please R/R, the story will be much better than summary.


**A/N: Hello everyone! Aoife O'Regan here with a second attempt at a Warriors fanfic. So all you really need to know is that the four Clans were pretty much destroyed and the survivors banded together with each other, plus rogues and loners they met on a journey that took them to the sun-drown place. OceanClan lives on the abandoned beach, ForestClan in a forest (of course), and SunClan on a grassy field. All characters belong to me... Sort of... They're all based off of cats from a shelter I work at, so no, don't stare at the allegiances and wonder how I managed to scrape up all ninety or so of these names. They're just ninety real cats. And without further ado, the allegiances!**

* * *

**OceanClan**

**Leader: **Doestar- Very large gray tom with tufted ears and a small white patch on chest

**Deputy: **Brighteyes- Large black and white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Emberpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Rosyleaf- Gray she-cat with pale ginger speckles on back and a tabby chest, stomach, and tail

Apprentice, Lilypaw

**Warriors: **Mottleface- Silky furred black tom with white paws, a white stomach, chest and muzzle, and yellow eyes

Apprentice, Rainpaw

Honeybrook- Pretty brown tabby she-cat with light brown eyes

Apprentice, Hazelpaw

Sandspots- Large white tom with ginger tabby patches and a ginger tabby tail

Apprentice, Grasspaw

Specklepelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a white muzzle and paws and green eyes

Apprentice, Patchpaw

Nipleap- Very large golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Darkpaw

Dashstep- Large and plump black tom with a white stomach and paws and green eyes

Luckyheart- Gray and white tom with brown eyes

Apprentice, Smokepaw

Duskstripe- Handsome silver tabby tom with light brown eyes

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Featherbird- Black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Sunpetal- Ginger tabby she-cat with a white stomach and blue eyes

Tallears- Black and white tom with large ears and green eyes

**Apprentices: **Emberpaw- Bright ginger tabby and white tom with blue eyes

Rainpaw- Silky furred black tom with white paws, a white chest, muzzle, and stomach, and hazel eyes

Hazelpaw- Black and white she-cat with hazel eyes

Lilypaw- Small gray and white she-cat

Dawnpaw- Pretty white she-cat with patches of black and ginger with light green eyes

Leafpaw- Pretty brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Darkpaw- Black tom with bright yellow eyes

Grasspaw- Large brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Smokepaw- Dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and dark amber eyes

Patchpaw- Gray tabby and white tom with long back legs and brown eyes

**Queens: **Bluefern- Small and scrawny gray tabby she-cat with a white stomach and yellowish green eyes, mother of Nipleap's kits, (Bloomkit, Minnowkit, Cloverkit, Ashkit, and Arrowkit)

**Kits: **Bloomkit- Small gray tabby she-cat with lighter paws with hazel eyes, kit of Bluefern and Nipleap

Minnowkit- White tom with circular gray patches and a gray tabby tail and amber eyes, kit of Bluefern and Nipleap

Cloverkit- Tiny, pretty brown tabby she-cat with white paws and a white muzzle, stomach, and chest, kit of Bluefern and Nipleap

Ashkit- Small lithe black she-cat with yellow eyes, kit of Bluefern and Nipleap

Arrowkit- Gray tom with white paws and a white stomach and hazel eyes, kit of Bluefern and Nipleap

**SunClan**

**Leader:** Stormstar- Large gray tom with a fluffy tail and amber eyes

**Deputy:** Sharpfang- Black and white she-cat with bright green eyes

Apprentice, Sparrowpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Softtongue- Small black she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Lightpaw

**Warriors:** Dapplefur- Dappled orange, black, and white she-cat

Apprentice, Yellowpaw

Creamsplash- Pretty cream she-cat with brown ears, legs, tail tip, and muzzle and ice blue eyes

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Rosewing- Long furred cream she-cat with dark brown points and ice blue eyes

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Roundbelly- Plump silver tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Apprentice, Flowerpaw

Cloudspeckle- Gray tom with white speckles and greenish yellow eyes

Apprentice, Harepaw

Goldfoot- Large long furred white tom with patches of pale ginger

Apprentice, Redpaw

Daisytail- Long furred apricot and white she-cat with amber eyes and a smashed in face

Apprentice, Fawnpaw

Snowsky- Deaf tiny white she-cat with yellow eyes and a partially cut off tail

Silverfire- Silver tom with faint tabby stripes and dark brown points and ice blue eyes

Mallowstream- Silky and long furred black she-cat

Apprentice, Pansypaw

**Apprentices:** Flowerpaw- Buff tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes

Pansypaw- Buff tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes

Mousepaw- Buff tabby and white tom with amber eyes

Sparrowpaw- Ginger tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes

Lightpaw- Buff tabby tom with amber eyes

Yellowpaw- Buff tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Fawnpaw- Tiny ginger tabby she-cat with a white stomach and brown eyes

Harepaw- Pure white tom with hazel eyes

Redpaw- Tiny ginger tabby she-cat with a white stomach and paws and hazel eyes

Whitepaw- Pure white tom with brown eyes

**Queens: **Shimmerbee- Long furred gray and white she-cat with light green eyes; mother of unknown's kits, (Olivekit, Heatherkit, also caring for Sedgekit)

Iceshine- Silky furred white she-cat with patches of ginger and brown tabby and yellow eyes, mother of Goldfoot's kits, (Flutterkit and Cherrykit)

**Kits: **Heatherkit- fluffy white she-cat with apricot and brown tabby patches and amber eyes, kit of Shimmerbee

Olivekit- Fluffy black Tom with a white muzzle, belly, and paws and yellow eyes, kit of Shimmerbee

Flutterkit- Ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white belly, kit of Iceshine and Goldfoot

Sedgekit- Black tom with a tiny white spot on chest and hazel eyes, foster kit of Shimmerbee

Cherrykit- Ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a white belly, and round ears, kit of Iceshine and Goldfoot

**ForestClan**

**Leader: **Poolstar- Pretty silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Deputy: **Tigerflame- Large dark brown tabby tom with light green eyes

Apprentice, Fogpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Blossomdream- Very long furred gray she-cat with pale ginger speckles and yellow eyes

Apprentice, Tinypaw

**Warriors: **Irisbloom- Tiny gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Apprentice, Sweetpaw

Roughflight- Rough furred black tom with white paws, a white stomach, a white spot on nose, and yellow eyes

Apprentice, Firepaw

Oakfur- Large brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and stomach and greenish yellow eyes

Apprentice, Nutpaw

Sablefoot- Ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Graypaw

Stripeface- Very large long furred gray tabby tom with hazel eyes

Apprentice, Ravenpaw

Breezefall- Large long furred gray tabby tom with reddish orange eyes

Apprentice, Shadepaw

Coppertail- White she-cat with ginger and black patches and light green eyes

Apprentice, Gingerpaw

Jumpwind- Small black tom with small ears and pale yellow eyes

Apprentice, Wrenpaw

Morninglight- Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and muzzle and light green eyes

Apprentice, Mistpaw

Blackstorm- Large black tom with bright yellow eyes

Spotclaw- Large black and white tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentices: **Firepaw- Tiny long furred ginger tom with a white nose and paws and amber eyes

Sweetpaw- Long furred ginger tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Tinypaw- Small gray and white tom

Wrenpaw- Lithe black she-cat with a tiny white patch on chest, a glossy coat and yellow eyes

Fogpaw- Light gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Shadepaw- Lithe black tom with a small white patch on chest and yellow eyes

Nutpaw- Ginger tabby she-cat with hazel eyes and a kink in tail

Gingerpaw- Ginger tabby she-cat with brown eyes and a white chest

Graypaw- Large, fluffy light gray tabby tom with yellow eyes and white paws

Mistpaw- Dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with dark brown eyes

Ravenpaw- Fluffy black she-cat with a white stomach and paws and yellow eyes

**Queens: **Nightfall- Silky and long furred black she-cat with a tiny white patch on chest and yellow eyes, mother of Tigerflame's kits (Jaykit, Brindlekit, Dewkit, Berrykit, and Larkkit)

**Kits: **Jaykit- Fluffy gray tabby and white tom with light brown eyes, kit of Nightfall and Tigerflame

Brindlekit- Fluffy brown tabby she-cat with a white stomach, paws, and a white patch on back and brown eyes, kit of Nightfall and Tigerflame

Dewkit- Large mottled black and white tom with yellow eyes, kit of Nightfall and Tigerflame

Berrykit- Fluffy brown tabby she-cat with a white stomach, paws, a white spot on nose and a white patch on back and brown eyes, kit of Nightfall and Tigerflame

Larkkit- Fluffy brown tabby she-cat with a white stomach and paws and brown eyes, kit of Nightfall and Tigerflame

* * *

**A/N: Don't expect me to update this any time soon, but please follow anyway! You can check out any of my other stories so you can see my writing style if you'd like, PM me with any questions or ideas for the plot (that would be very nice!). So... Yeah. Oh, and the story is mainly based around Arrowkit, I recently adopted him from the shelter, and possibly Emberpaw and Silverfire as well.**


End file.
